


Enchanting

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Reality, Smut, Top Harry, that isn't even a spoiler okay it's inevitable with a pregnant man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis bit his lip, doing his best to ignore the obvious. The ridiculous cravings, the ever-changing moods, and most embarrassingly, the slight weight gain. It all made sense now.</p><p>"Can you give us a moment?" Harry asked the doctor. His expression was blank, seemingly unreadable, even to Louis.</p><p>The doctor nodded, gave them the smallest of smiles, and exited the room.</p><p> ≡ In the middle of the TMH tour, Louis finds out he's pregnant. ≡</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Hiatus.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ****I have lost every ounce of inspiration to update this, in all honesty. It's barely average and I'm ashamed of it. However, it'd be a shame and a waste to completely throw this away. I will try to have a longer one-shot version of this posted sometime. When I do, I'll post a "final" chapter to this. I will not be deleting this story as I have some comments I need to keep for other prompts, sorry. :( If you have any questions, please direct them[here](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/faq)!! :) Have a lovely life. :3**

It was no secret that Modest! Management was horrid. Hell, even the _fans_ knew it. Why they even bothered Louis and Harry with beards anymore was beyond Louis. It was like they thought the fans were ignorant, gullible. Louis knew that some could be and had easily fallen for management's tricks. But the others had figured out Louis' deepest secret very easily.

Harry and Louis were deeply in love.

It wasn't really a _secret_ secret; some people were allowed to know. Like the boys. Louis and Harry's families. Management, obviously. And of course, the beards. Well, the long-term ones. Such as Eleanor.

Louis hadn't liked the suggestion of fake girlfriends. He had opposed it from day one. But if it was the only way he could keep Harry _and_ the jobs they both needed, he could deal with it. But today, they had taken it _too far._

Telling Louis to kiss his "girlfriend" in public was one thing. But telling him he wasn't allowed to go to his _boyfriend's_ birthday party was another.

Louis re-read the e-mail once more before going to find the one thing that could make him happy at a time like this; his Harry.

"Harry! Harry!" Louis shouted as he made his way through the house. He found Harry sitting in "his bedroom" (Louis used the term loosely, as the entire room was barely lived in and only there to keep up the appearance that they were only friends—again, management), playing around on his laptop.

He immediately closed his laptop, focusing his attention solely on Louis. "What?"

Louis didn't utter a word, simply plopping down beside Harry on his bed. He shoved the e-mail at Harry, forcing him to read it. He watched Harry's deep green eyes as they scanned across the message, observing his expressions as they changed from confused to shocked to utterly pissed off.

"What?!" Harry shouted, facing Louis. He would've said more, but Louis was obviously already angry and upset enough about it. He needed Harry's comfort—which he would gladly give—more than he needed Harry's agreement.

"I know! First they give me a fucking _beard_ —one that even the fans don't believe is genuine, might I add—and now they tell me I can't go to my own boyfriend's nineteenth birthday!"

Harry stayed silent, allowing Louis to rant.

"I should just go tell them to fuck off like I've been wanting to for ages! Wait—no. I'll just go to the party anyway. Yep. I'll disobey their ridiculous rule! They can suck my—"

"Whoa!" Harry shouted, cutting Louis off. And even though it was far from the right time to be thinking something like this, he smirked internally, thinking, _That's my job._ He coughed, shrugging off the thought before speaking. "Don't."

Louis just stared at Harry for a moment, trying to decipher his meaning. It took only a moment for the worst possible thing to come to mind, and even less time for Louis to convince himself that was what was up. "Oh. I get it." Harry smiled, happy that Louis knew where he was going with this. "You don't want me there."

Harry's smile dissappeared almost instantly. "No—no, Lou, that's not it at all," Harry stumbled over the words in his haste to say them. "It's not that I don't want you there—"

"But it _is,_ " Louis cut him off. "You aren't _trying_ to put up a fight about this whole thing—if you wanted me there, you'd fight for it," Louis finished with a huff. He stood up ready to leave. Turning towards the door, he said, "Thanks, Haz."

Harry could hear the hurt in Louis' voice as he said those words, and if it didn't make Harry feel like the shittiest person in the world, he was terrified to find out what could.

Harry sprung up from his seat at the speed of light as he struggled to catch Louis before he exited the room. He grabbed onto Louis' elbow and forced him to turn around. Once Louis was facing him, Harry swiped his thumb slowly across his cheek.

"That's not what I meant," he began. "And I'm sorry if my behavior made it seem that way. But I _do_ want you there, Lou." He moved their faces just an inch closer. "And if I have to spend forever in here proving it to you, I will."

Louis gulped, realizing just what Harry meant. He stayed still, anticipating what he knew was about to come.

Harry's lips found Louis' naturally, as if they were meant for each other—and if either were asked, they would say that was true. It was so easy for them to get lost in the feel of each other's lips, each other's skin. They didn't know how they'd survived without each other for such a long time.

Louis tilted his head backward as Harry's lips left his, trailing their way down his cheeks, to his jaw, and pressing into his neck. He gulped once again, straining to keep his composure. "I love you, Harry," he whipered. Harry stopped—neither of them had said those three words before. Ever. Excuse Harry if it... _shocked_ him. But in the best way possible.

Harry looked up, staring deep into Louis' glowing blue orbs. He could see the fear and terror there. Taking a deep breath, he let a grin break out across his face. "I love you too," he said excitedly.

Louis' shoulder slumped; he had been afraid of Harry's reaction and now that he's received a positive one, he was sure he was on Cloud 9. Their lips effortlessly found each other once again.

Louis gripped at the back of Harry's shirt, pulling Harry as closely as he could. He slowly began to push Harry backward, directing him towards the bed. Harry was obedient, allowing Louis to guide them both.

Once they were there, Louis gave a soft push to let Harry know to lie down. Harry gently sat back, being careful as to not pull Louis down onto him. He found out that Louis' wanted just the opposite when Louis climbed on top of Harry, kissing his pink, full lips.

Harry was a little confused about this side of Louis, but he ignored it and let Louis continue to kiss him until his lips were red from it all. He let his tongue slip timidly into Louis' mouth. He felt Louis grin against his lips, and then Louis' tongue in his own mouth.

Harry slowly felt himself getting hard, embarassingly enough. He tried to hide it; right now was about showing Louis how much he loved him. He didn't want _anything_ to get in the way—anything.

Soon enough, Louis began to feel a certain feeling in the pit of his stomach. He recognized the feeling—he'd felt it quite a bit when he and Harry were in this type of situation. But today... something felt different.

Louis began to act on instinct, even though just the feeling alone terrified him. He ran his hands up and down Harry's chest; this wasn't new territory. They'd done all of the "easy" stuff before: blowjobs, handjobs, they'd even showered together a couple of times. But they'd never went any further.

Louis wondered if he wanted to change that.

Louis began to move his hands, allowing them to venture across Harry's body. Harry was used to this, but something in the way Louis was touching him made him feel like Louis wanted more. And then he could _feel_ how much Louis wanted this, pressing into his side.

Harry pulled away for a second. He forced Louis to look him in the eye. "Do you want this as badly as I do right now?" he asked softly.

Louis didn't have to look at Harry to know what he meant. He froze in thought; did he _want_ Harry? Yes. Was he sure about _this_? He didn't know.

Louis ignored his thoughts, shyly nodding while keeping his head down. Harry sighed; no matter how much he knew he wanted to share everything with Louis, he didn't want to pressure Louis into anything.

"Are you sure?" he asked in hopes of getting a more straight-forward, reassuring answer. His hopes died down when all he received was a shy, small nod once again.

Harry sighed deeper. "I don't want to do anything your not one-hundred percent sure about," he said. Louis listened, keeping his head downcast. Harry put his hand under his chin. "Look at me, Louis," he murmured. Louis slowly raised his head to look Harry in the eye. He saw the love, the passion in them burning fiercely. He knew his answer in that moment before Harry even asked the question.

"Are you _sure,_ Lou?"

Louis didn't answer this time, simply pushing forward until his lips were on Harry's once again. There was an added edge to the kiss; Louis had made sure. He wanted to put all of his emotions into the kiss: the love, the needing, and most of all, the assurance of it all.

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. He slid his hands underneath Louis' shirt, up his smooth, slightly muscled back. He ran his fingers along every inch, every crevice of his toned body. Louis shivered underneath his touch, leaning back into the feeling.

"Harry," he whispered. He breathed contentedly as Harry's lips made their way to his collar bone. He could feel Harry's smile as he kissed, licked, and nipped at all of Louis' sensitive spots.

Harry ran his thumb over the end of Louis' shirt. He was asking for permission. He ceased his kissing for a moment, looking Louis in the eye. Louis swallowed, nodding.

Harry grinned reassuringly at Louis, pulling the t-shirt over his head and off of his body. He flung it off and let it fall to the ground somewhere around the bed. He put his hands on Louis' naked chest, running them over the flawless skin. He pursed his lips, leaning forward until they met with Louis' heaving chest.

Louis was lost in pleasure as Harry's perfect lips trailed from his neck to his abdomen and down to his hips. Harry bit down near the right side of Louis' hip, earning a satisfied moan from the person referred to.

Louis put his hands on Harry's still fully-clothed body, pushing him backward. Harry gave Louis a pouty face, sighing in discontent. Louis grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt, yanking it over his head in impatience. He raked his eyes over Harry's topless body, letting them wander from his chest to his toned, muscled stomach and further until they reached... he gulped.

He slid three fingers into Harry's jeans. "Please, he muttered into Harry's ear. In answer, Harry kissed Louis' cheek with a grin spread across his features. Louis placed a swift kiss to his lips, unbuttoning Harry's jeans lightning fast. He helped Harry shed them off of his body, tossing them to the floor.

Harry connected their lips once again, threading his fingers through the belt loops of Louis' jeans, pulling him as close as possible. He strategically undid the button, sliding the zipper down until Louis' boxers were visible. Keeping their lips together, Louis shrugged them off of his body, kicking them off with his feet.

Harry thrusted his hips up, grinding himself into Louis. He tried to hold it back, but a soft moan escaped Harry's lips. Louis had a similar reaction, though he wasn't as quiet.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' thin frame, forcing him closer to Harry, though Louis wouldn't have objected to begin with. He placed his forehead in the crook of Louis' neck, inhaling his scent. He placed his mouth next to Louis' ear and whispered, "I love you."

Louis shivered. "I love you, too."

Harry reached his hands underneath the waist band of Louis' boxers. He felt the skin of Louis' lower hips, admiring the smooth texture they held. Raising his head up to Louis' ear once more, he said, "Are you sure?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Stop asking stupid questions, Harry."

He grabbed the top of Harry's boxers, pulling them down until he could see his erection spring free. He did his best not to stare, deeming it best to just pull them the rest of the way, quick and easy. Once Harry's boxers were removed, Louis took Harry's member in his hands, slowly rubbing up and down his length.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand, pulling it away from his member and up to his chest, right over his heart. "Tonight's not about me, Lou. It's about me showing you how much I love you." He leaned closer, touching Louis forehead with his own. "And just how much I want you at that party."

Louis didn't have time to think about what Harry had said, or how ridiculous it was that he was still hung up on making Louis feel better about the party. He didn't even feel like he had time to breath as Harry pulled of his boxers gently, but swiftly.

Harry put his hands on Louis' now bare hips, ghosting his fingertips over the indentions. He dragged his index finger over Louis' spine, letting it trail down into the small of his back.

He moved his hands until they were at the bottom of Louis' back. He slowly let them move downwards until he was gripping Louis' bum in both of his hands. It wasn't out of hunger or wanting, though Harry was admittedly feeling both of those things at the moment, but out of love and needing, wanting to explore every inch of Louis' beautiful body.

Louis relaxed into Harry's touch, feeling safe, protected under Harry's eye. He felt like nothing could bring him down in that moment.

Louis dragged his fingertips over Harry's chest, pausing after a while to lean in for a kiss. He let his tongue glide over Harry's bottom lip, asking permission. Harry's mouth opened wide, his tongue slipping into Louis' mouth.

Harry rolled them over so Louis was lying down. He rolled his hips down into Louis, removing his lips from Louis' to kiss his neck. He peppered his collarbone with lovebites, grinning against Louis' flawless skin.

Harry moved to straddle Louis, kissing Louis' mouth once again. He disconnected their mouths with a pop, smiling at Louis and giving him a look that said, "Stay."

Harry leaned over to his bedside table, opening the top drawer. He dug his hand around, searching for what he'd had stored in there previously just in case of a situation like this. He pulled out a tiny bottle, and a shiny silver package.

He turned back to Louis and before he could utter a word, Louis was staring at the objects in Harry's hands. He grabbed the package, tossing it to the ground. Harry's eyes followed it to the ground. Before he could ask questions, Louis was speaking.

"I want to feel you, Harry. Every single part of you. With absolutely _nothing_ separating us," he said slowly, making sure Harry heard every word and that his meaning was clear. Harry stared into Louis' eyes, making sure there was no doubt hidden there. He found nothing.

He smiled assuringly, popping open the bottle. He squeezed a small amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together as to warm it—after all, he wanted to make this as comfortable for Louis as he could. Once he was sure it wasn't ice cold, Harry positioned his fingers at Louis' hole.

It took Louis a second to get used to the intrusion. There was the slightest hint of discomfort somewhere in the back of his mind, but it was nothing compared to the immense amount of pleaasure he was feeling.

Louis noticed the way Harry was staring at him, as if waiting for a reaction. Louis tried to slow his heavy, ragged breathing long enough to nod, hoping it was enough for Harry to understand. Lucky for him, it was.

Harry began to gently pump his fingers in and out of Louis, going slowly to make sure Louis was in no pain. Louis was far from in all honesty. He began to push himself down onto Harry's fingers, savoring the feeling of Harry in his body.

Harry was surprised by Louis' sudden urgency. He complied, however, since Louis seemed anything but uncomfortable with the situation. To Harry, it seemed like he was practically begging for more.

Harry pushed his fingers deeper inside once again, crooking them until he found the spot he knew was there. For a second, he was afraid he was doing something wrong, until he heard Louis' moans of ecstasy.

Louis bit his lip in attempts to stay quiet; he was sure he was ridiculously hard now, and even though he knew he shouldn't be, he couldn't help but feel embarassed about it, especially in front of Harry.

Harry seemed to sense this as he used his hand to wipe away some stray locks of Louis' hair. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Louis' forehead. Louis closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Harry's lips on his skin. Harry pulled away, giving Louis' a small smile. "Don't be shy, Louis," he murmured. He kissed his lips once again. "You're beautiful."

Louis could feel his already-red face heating up even more, his cheeks flaming. He smiled shyly, forcing himself to look at Harry.

"You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of," Harry continued. He kissed Louis' neck. "Absolutely." Another kiss. "Nothing."

Harry removed his finger from Louis', earning himself a sad whimper. Harry kissed Louis' lips, telling him that he just needed to be patient.

Louis knew what was coming next. He hurried to grab the bottle of lube before Harry could, knowing what his boyfriend was thinking.

"Let me," Louis said. "Please."

Harry saw the determination in Louis' eyes and knew there was no changing his mind. He simply nodded.

Louis opened the bottle, squeezing some into his hands. He rubbed them together in anticipation.

He wrapped his hands around Harry's length, beginning to slide them up and down. Harry's eyes slid closed, his mouth forming an 'O.' The feeling of Louis' hands on him could've been enough to send him over the edge right then, if he hadn't been so hung up on making Lou feel good before himself.

Harry guided his hand over Louis' causing him to stop. Louis removed his hands slowly, giving Harry a questioning look as he did so. Harry simply stared at Louis, beginning to position himself at Louis' entrance. He looked up to Louis.

"I want you to tell me if you feel the least bit uncomfortable," Harry told Louis in a small whisper. Louis gulped, nodding aggressively. He felt such a want—no, _need_ —for Harry to be inside of him, for them to be connected in every way possible.

Harry pushed the tip of his length into Louis, slowly going deeper as he had with his fingers as to assure Louis' comfort. Louis began writhing beneath him. Harry pulled himself out, afraid of hurting Louis.

Louis shook his head; he just wasn't used to this yet. It may have caused a small stinging for him, but he was sure. He wanted this. "Harry," he muttered. "Please."

Harry was wary, a bit apprehensive, but Louis was stubborn. He was sure about this, even if Harry was afraid of causing Louis even the slightest of pain.

Harry pushed himself into Louis again, a little bit deeper this time. With the knowledge of Louis' determination, he was also a bit more confident.

He continued until he was fully inside of Louis. He let Louis get used to the feeling, remaining still. He looked down at Louis for the first time since burying himself inside of him. He seemed to be feeling a little pain at the moment—just the thought made Harry cringe—but more than that, he seemed to be feeling pleasure.

Harry pulled out, only to push himself back again. He let out an involuntary moan, gripping Louis' hips. Louis' lips parted, his eyes closing. Realizing how amazing it made them both feel, Harry continued to thrust in and out of Louis.

No matter how hard Harry tried to maintain some self control, his thrusts becames more uncoordinated and erratic as he continued. Sweat began to bead down his forehead, getting lost in his curls. He felt himself coming close to the edge, the familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He looked down at Louis.

Louis' hair was damp with sweat, as well as his forehead and cheeks. Harry watched a stream slide down his cheek, reaching out to wipe it with his thumb.

Louis' eyes darted open just as he came, white streams spewing from the head of his shaft. His muscles began to clench around Harry, sending Harry over the edge only a second after Louis. He filled Louis up, giving Louis an unfamiliar feeling—unfamiliar, but very welcome.

Harry pulled himself out of Louis, collapsing beside him on the bed. Their breathing was heavy, their chests heaving up and down. Harry reached over, pulling Louis to his chest. He held him as they both came down from their highs.

Louis leaned over, tilting his head to press his lips to Harry's chest. He kissed up his rib cage, mouthing over the smooth surface. He continued until he reached Harry's mouth, kissing him hard and passionately.

"I think we need to clean up," Louis muttered in Harry's ear. He hadn't meant for it to sound seductive or even sexual in any way, but Harry couldn't help but tense up a little at Louis' breath tickling his ear.

Harry ignored the almost instant blood rush to his member, hoping Louis would do the same. He got up from the bed, picking up Louis bridal style, earning a giggle from the latter. He smiled down at Louis, carrying him into their bathroom.

"I think you can put me down now," Louis said. He laughed lightly as Harry set him on the ground. He tried to take a step towards the shower, realizing just how sore his bottom had become after the previous events of the afternoon. Harry seemed to notice too, as he picked Louis up once again, setting him down in the shower.

"I can walk, you know," Louis said, though his tone was anything but menacing. Harry turned on the water, turning it to the right temperature before replying to Louis.

"It doesn't hurt to receive a little help every now and then," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. "Especially when it comes from someone who loves you as much as I do."

Louis knew Harry would never get enough of telling him how much he loved him after he'd finally said it once. Not that Louis was complaining. "I love you, too," Louis said, kissing Harry quickly.

Harry smiled, grabbing the nearby body wash. Louis watched in anticipation as Harry opened the bottle, squeezing out enough to completely wash Louis' body and continued to do just that. He started out on Louis' shoulders, deeming it best to go from top to bottom.

He scrubbed, sliding his hands down to his chest. He moved down further, covering Louis from the waist up in soap. He turned Louis around, washing his back.

Harry trailed his hands down to Louis' bum, caressing it in a loving manner. Louis instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him closer to his own height. He kissed him, but it wasn't the same type of kiss it had been only minutes ago. It was more about the love, the more caring side of the physical. Louis loved Harry, and he wanted Harry to be sure of that.

Harry continued to clean Louis, being as gentle as possible. He made sure to wash every inch of his body—every single part. Once he was done lathering Louis up in soap, he switched their places so Louis was underneath the showerhead, allowing the water to wash all of his work away.

Harry leaned over, mouthing at the freshly cleaned skin of Louis' neck. He kissed down the side, stopping at his collarbone. Once Harry began to wash himself, Louis knew he had to speak up.

"Let me," Louis whispered, grabbing Harry's hand. "It's only fair."

"I can do it myself, Lou," Harry replied, putting Louis' hands above his head and pushing him against the shower wall. He kissed his lips. "I'm a big boy."

Louis kissed Harry again. "So am I. But I let you do it to me." He reached behind Harry and settled his hands on the small of his back. "Plus I don't want to pass up any opportunity to touch you, Styles."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, turning away as his laughter rang out. He returned his gaze to Louis. "It's about _you_ , Louis. Not me."

Louis sighed—Harry recognized the sigh as his _shut-up-Harry-and-let-me-win-this-argument_ sigh. It was very rarely used, since he and Harry never had anything to argue over. And when they did, it was almost always about something like this. 

"If it's about me, let me do what _I_ want," Louis countered. He gave Harry his signature _I've-won-and-you-know-it_ smile, leaning backward.

Harry sighed defeatedly. He looked up to Louis with a grin. "You're so stubborn," he muttered. But Louis could tell by Harry's tone that he'd won.

"As if you don't love me for it," he replied. They each giggled in the loving sort of way.

They managed to get out of the shower about a half hour later, drying each other off. They went into Harry's bedroom, Harry forcing Louis to wear a pair of his pajama pants since he didn't want to let Louis out of his sight. It might've also had to do with the fact that Louis looked absolutely adorable in Harry's oversized clothing.

"Come on, Lou." Harry patted the spot on the bed next to him, motioning for Louis to come lie down. He had decided to at least where a pair of boxers to bed, wanting to make this as comfortable for Louis as possible. In all honesty, Louis wouldn't have had a problem if Harry had decided to go naked.

"I'm coming, Haz," Louis said. He pulled on Harry's pants, running a hand through his still-wet hair. He crawled underneath the blanket, snuggling into Harry's chest. He pulled Harry as close as possible. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, clasping his hands in front of Louis stomach.

Louis closed his eyes, a yawn already escaping his mouth. "I love you, Harry."

Harry looked down on Louis with a smile. He watched Louis' eyes flutter closed, grinning at the sight. "I love you, too, Louis."

In that moment, Harry knew he'd never been more sure of anything in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT I ACTUALLY UPDATED OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS
> 
> Haha, no, but seriously. I've wanted to update this for a while, and this chapter kept getting longer and longer and I couldn't find a right place to end it. Plus, I have another story in-progress on Fanfiction that I was working on. However, that one should be coming to a close soon so I can put my sole attention on this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! <3
> 
> ****I have lost every ounce of inspiration to update this, in all honesty. It's barely average and I'm ashamed of it. However, it'd be a shame and a waste to completely throw this away. I will try to have a longer one-shot version of this posted sometime. When I do, I'll post a "final" chapter to this. I will not be deleting this story as I have some comments I need to keep for other prompts, sorry. :( If you have any questions, please direct them[here](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/faq)!! :) Have a lovely life. :3**

In the weeks following that glorious night, Harry and Louis found their thirst insatiable. They'd come into rehearsals sleepy-eyed and limping on more than one occasion. Those instances, of course, had led to endless teasing from the boys.

"Goodness! What's up with the bags under your eyes lately?" Louis' stylist had asked that morning. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you hadn't slept in weeks!" She leaned closer to his ear. "Isn't Harry taking care of you?"

Louis smiled up at the woman; he was happy that keeping his and Harry's relationship a secret only went so far. He was comforted by the fact that they didn't have to act in front of _everyone_. The entire team had been informed of their relationship the same day as they told management. While he wanted to just be upfront with _everyone_ , including the fan base and, well, the entire world, it was better than nothing.

He was brought back to earth by a half-chuckle, half-giggle that came from Niall, who was seated beside of him with his own stylist at work. Currently, he seemed to find this the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm sure Harry's taking _plenty_ care of him," Niall chimed in as his stylist began dusting makeup on his face. " _Really_ good care."

Louis' cheeks tinted red, causing Niall to laugh even harder. He turned his head away, mustering up all of the anger he could towards his bandmate and said, "Shut up."

Niall shrugged, turning back towards the large mirror in front of him. "I said the same thing last night at the hotel. You and Harry didn't seem to listen then—"

"Niall!"

"—so I feel no need to listen now."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you make it really hard to love you," he sighed, grabbing a nearby magazine to distract himself.

"You know what isn't hard? Requesting a room with soundproof walls—"

"I think we've had enough, Niall," Liam sounded from a chair across the room. It was silent for a second until Liam continued with a, "But he does have a point about the hotel rooms. Seriously, it sounded like two lions were mauling each other in the most brutal way—"

"Is there a chance that brush could puncture my skin, sending me into unconciousness?" Louis questioned his stylist. "At least until these two morons learn not to gossip about my private life?"

"Private? Private?!" Niall shouted, chuckling. "Let me tell you, you're life stopped becoming private the second you decided to shout Harry's name as he repeatedly—"

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said, strolling into the room nonchalantly. He  rubbed his eyes, plopping down into his assigned chair next to Louis'. "I was sleeping."

"Tired from the night's _activities_?" Niall asked, laughing. Even Liam seemed to let out a chuckle.

"Liam!" Louis shouted. "I thought we were friends!"

"I'm sorry, Louis," Liam apologized. "But that one _was_ good, you have to admit."

"I'm not even going to bother asking," Harry mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm too tired for this."

Niall scoffed. "You wouldn't be so tired if you would—"

"Okay, enough, Nialler," Liam got out through his small fits of giggles. "We don't need them red-faced when we go on stage. That'll just make the Larry Stylinson rumors worse," he said, then added with a sigh, "God forbid they find out." He rolled his eyes, seemingly to himself, but they all knew it was for management's crazy ideas of what a boy band should be. And having a gay couple in said band didn't fit the criteria.

However, it wasn't often that they talked about it; being angry at management was one of those things that didn't need to be said. They all supported Louis and Harry, though, and that was already more than they could've asked for.

"Don't even get me started on that," Niall intervened. "Those cunts, acting like they own us. Own you." He shook his head, calming himself before he said something he knew he'd regret. "It's not fair."

Though it _was_ rarely talked about, when it was, no one held back.

"Let's not talk about that," Harry spoke up before Louis could. Though they each appreciate the boys' support in the whole situation, it was still a hard topic for them to talk about—at least around others, and right before they were scheduled to go on stage.  "Where's Zayn?"

And just like that, the subject was changed.

"Late," Liam said. "As usual."

Conversation flowed easily after that. Zayn showed up a few minutes afterwards, apologizing continuously for his faulty alarm clock. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Lou to fix their hair as she had had _lots_ of practice.

They were prepped and ready in another couple of minutes, and ready to go on stage.

When they all got out there, the interviewer did all of the normal procedures: tell the audience a bit about them, ask them some relatively easy-to-answer questions. Louis felt pretty confident about this particular one, too, because it was in his home of Doncaster. He didn't feel like he needed to worry about anything.

It wasn't until the interview was coming to a close that Louis felt a bit sick to his stomach. At first, it was bearable; just a bit of nausea. But then the nausea turned to a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he was sure his breakfast was about to come flying unless he got to a bathroom and quick.

He didn't realize how dizzy he was feeling either until he felt a nudge in his side. It was Niall, whispering to him. "You feeling okay?"

Even though Niall tried to whisper, everyone's attention seemed to avert to him. If it wasn't for one particular gaze, he was sure he wouldn't have noticed at all: Harry.

He looked at Harry, all but ready to tell him he was fine, but then he could feel bile rising in his throat and he darted out of his chair and to the nearest restroom he could find. He faintly heard some large footsteps that sounded vaguely like Harry's running up behind him, then three more sets behind. He heard the audience's chatter and worried noises as he fled, but he just _couldn't_ be on stage any longer.

He pushed open the door, thankful no one was in there. He quickly dropped to his knees by the toilet, allowing his body to take control and empty the contents of his stomach. Harry—he assumed it was Harry—was in there first, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He wanted to stop, because honestly, this was totally unattractive, but he just couldn't seem to quit.

When it finally came to an end, Louis allowed Harry to help him lean back. He put his back against the wall, grabbing the nearby toilet paper to wipe his mouth. Harry continued to rub soothingly along his thighs and arms, anywhere he could reach.

When Louis finally seemed at least a little bit okay again, Harry smiled. "You okay, Lou?"

Louis stopped; he felt a bit better now, yeah. But he still had a feeling this wasn't the end of it. Nevertheless, he replied, "Yeah. Think it was just something I ate."

Harry smiled, seemingly convinced. "Alright. Do you wanna go back and out and explain what's happened, or do you want to go home?"

Louis thought about it. He didn't wanna just bail on the interview, but a sinking feeling in the back of his head gave him the fear he'd go back out there only to end up in the same situation. Plus, cuddling close to Harry (and maybe some other stuff) on the couch seemed like the perfect remedy for whatever he was feeling.

"Let's head home," Louis finally said, trying to force himself to a standing position. He was still a bit weakened from all the puking, so he wobbled a bit. Thankfully, Harry was there to catch him and helped him to his feet.

"Okay."

He helped him out of the bathroom, and standing at the door were the boys. He smiled at them all, knowing the questions on their minds, but feeling too embarrassed to speak. Sensing this, Harry began.

"His stomach's a bit wrecked is all," he said quickly, simply. "I'm going to take him home. Can you guys handle the audience?"

Liam nodded. "I'll go out alone." When they looked at him questioningly, he spoke again. "Management will flip shit if we go out there and tell them you two went home together... alone," he said, hoping he was conveying his point. When there were noises of agreement, he continued. "And I'm the most qualified here, to be honest." He looked at Zayn and Niall. "Stay backstage, I'll be back soon."

He ran off, back to the stage, and they could hear him giving the audience a little run-down of what had happened. Both Niall and Zayn quickly gave their attention back to Louis and Harry.

"Feel better, Lou," Zayn said. Niall nodded his agreement, then they both went off backstage somewhere, leaving Louis and Harry to themselves.

"Let's get you home," Harry said. He pecked Louis' lips quickly, knowing Louis wouldn't let him because of what had just went down if he asked. Before Louis could protest, however, Harry was picking him up and carrying him bridal style to his car.

"I'm only a bit sick is all..." Louis trailed off, giggling to himself. "I don't have to be carried."

Harry shrugged the best he could when he was carrying his boyfriend. "Better safe than sorry."

They arrived at the car soon, Harry never dropping Louis along the way. Of course, there was the possibility of someone seeing them and snapping a picture, but the parking lot was relatively deserted and even if someone did get a picture, Harry had the excuse of Louis being sick. Really, they had nothing to worry about.

The drive home was sort of quiet, but not voluntarily. Louis was suddenly aware of being extremely tired and he fell victim to his urges. He kept trying to keep himself awake, but his attempts always failed. Eventually, Harry chuckled deeply and told Louis to "Go ahead" and Louis didn't have it in him to argue.

When he woke up, Harry was picking him up bridal style from his seat. He was a bit confused at first, but then he woke up a bit more and became fully aware. He didn't say anything, though, just allowing Harry to carry him inside and onto their bedroom without any comment.

He didn't bother changing their clothes. Harry crawled into the bed beside of Louis, throwing the blanket over the both of them. Louis groaned softly, flipping his body so he was cuddling into Harry's side. Harry smiled, playing with the ends of Louis' hair. He allowed Louis to fall asleep once again, even though it was only one in the afternoon.

Louis was asleep within seconds, not surprisingly to Harry. He was a bit worried about this sudden bout of sickness, but was hoping against hope that maybe Louis would just sleep it off. He stopped his worrying, instead finding himself simply watching Louis as he slept. He looked peaceful, happy, even. And that was a sight Harry would never be tired of.

After dozing off himself for a couple of minutes, Harry's stomach began to growl. He knew if he stayed, the sound could possibly wake his boyfriend. And if he got up, he had a chance of waking him up. Sighing, he went for the latter and hoped for the best.

He stepped out of the bed and onto the ground, glad for the fact he was still wearing his socks and they muffled his footsteps. He was almost to the door when he rammed into a nearby table, and he was sure the sound was loud enough to wake Louis. He peered out the corner of his eye at his sleeping boyfriend, letting out a breath of relief when he noticed he was still curled up and sleeping soundly.

But it was also a bit worrying. How out of it was Louis if a noise that loud couldn't wake him?

Once again, Harry tried to shrug it off, deciding the best way to take his mind off of it was to make the food he desperately wanted. And so he did just that.

~~~

Louis woke up to an empty bed and the scent of pancakes wafting through the room. He was about to shout for Harry, but he figured the second part of the thought before answered his question of where he was. He groaned a bit, throwing the blanket off of himself and going into a sitting position. He felt a lot bet want to burn the food," he claimed, pecking Louis' lips one more time before turning his attention back to the pancakes.

"You do know it's not breakfast time, right?" Louis asked when he'd taken his seat at the table.

Harry laughed. "I know. But I also know you love pancakes," he answered, picking one up and putting it on a plate along with two others. He prepared them the way he knew Louis would like them and set them on the table. "Fucking wonderful," he said through bites. "You deserve an award."

Harry laughed. "I try..." Harry coughed before beginning again, his expression changed to one of slight fear and mostly worry. "So, uh... how are you feeling now?"

"Much better," he said with a full mouth. "Think I slept it off."

Harry smiled, placing his hand over Louis' on the table. "That's good. It was probably just something you ate. Like you said," he finished, though it was unnecessary. Honestly, he was trying to reassure himself as much as Louis. While it _was_ probably nothing he should worry about it, he couldn't help himself when it came to Louis.

They talked some more about what had happened at the interview until Louis' cheeks became red and he claimed he'd had enough of it. Harry assured him he was okay, telling him accidents happened. However, Louis was still a bit embarrassed by the end of the meal.

When Louis had decided he was finished with his food, Harry immediately picked up the dishes and took them to the sink. Louis unashamedly watched his cute little bum swing right over there, then surprised even himself by fucking _yawning_. Harry turned around, smiling. "Tired again already?"

Louis shook his head because, yeah, he might be a little unexpectedly hard right now and he felt extremely fatigued at the same time. Not a good combination.

Harry obviously didn't believe him, but didn't press him either. He simply turned his attention back to the dishes and continued to wash them, painfully ignorant to the way Louis' eyes lingered on the small curve of his ass.

~~~

It was 9 PM, now, and Louis was tired, bored, and horny. _Really_ horny.

He and Harry were currently seated on the couch watching a romantic-comedy with a shit plot, but Harry was mesmerized. And Louis couldn't be any less interested.

He was lying against Harry's chest, his head in buried in the crook of Harry's neck. He looked up at Harry to find his eyes still completely concentrated on the television screen. He sighed quietly, looking back to the screen himself.

He began to play with his fingers awkwardly, doing anything to distract him from the growing hardness in his pants. Around two scenes later, he couldn't contain himself anymore.

Louis tilted his head a bit more, placing a lazy, yet meaningful, kiss on the side of Harry's neck. He gauged Harry's reaction quickly, finding goosebumps forming up the entire line of his neck and a small smile on his lips. Encouraged, he placed another, then another, sucking a bruise onto his skin.

Harry finally cut off the television. "You're not interested in the movie, are you?"

Louis shook his head, removing his lips momentarily. "Nope," he said quickly, then continued to pepper Harry's neck with deep, sloppy kisses.

Harry groaned softly. "Lou..." he said, biting his lip. He swallowed before continuing. "You're sick."

"So?" Louis asked, swinging his leg over Harry's so he was straddling his waist. He snaked his abdomen against Harry's, tangling his fingers in his curls.

Harry sighed, looking anywhere but at Louis. "So..." he began, momentarily losing his train of thought as Louis grinded his hips down onto Harry's crotch. He coughed, beginning again. "So I don't wanna hurt you."

Louis shook his head. "Won't hurt me."

Harry allowed Louis to make out with him just a little while longer, though that was mostly because he didn't have the resolve to make him stop. He let Louis slip his tongue into his mouth, completely forgetting about what they were talking about it in the first place.

Louis rubbed their erections together again, emitting a low growl from Harry. He became more confident with his movements as time moved on, reaching his fingers under Harry's shirt and tossing it over his head. He continued to feel his chest, marveling at how smooth it was and the beautiful ink splaying across it.

It wasn't until Louis began to remove his trousers that something clicked in Harry.

"Lou..." he said, the words hard to force out. "Stop."

Louis sighed, leaning back and removing his hands. "I feel fine, Harry. I promise."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to risk anything..."

Louis removed himself from Harry's lap, sitting back on the couch with his arms crossed and his eyes not meeting Harry's. Harry stared at him, placing his hand in Louis' only to have him jerk it away.

"Louis..."

Louis continued to stare away from him. "If you don't wanna have sex with me anymore, say something beforehand instead of letting me get my hopes up."

Harry laughed, and this only upset Louis more. He looked at Harry incredulously. "No... no, Lou. I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing because you think I _don't_ want to have sex with you."

"Obviously you don't!"

Harry shook his head even harder, clasping both of Louis' small hands between his. Louis tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let him. "Louis... you're so gorgeous and beautiful and sexy to me that it's physically hurting me to say no." He began to smile. "I'm just thinking of you here, Louis."

Louis understood. He understood _really_ well. He wanted to tell Harry he'd be better off just to fuck him on the couch, but he knew that until he was sure he was better, he wouldn't be getting any sex whatsoever.

Louis suddenly got an idea. "How about I go to the doctor tomorrow? Will that put you're dick back in my ass?"

Harry laughed at his word choice, turning himself sideways. "I'll tell you what, Lou," he began. "If you go to the doctor tomorrow and he says you're fine, we'll come home and have the best sex of your life."

Louis seemed hopeful. "Promise?"

Harry nodded. "Promise."

Louis bounced out of his chair, placing a kiss on Harry's lips. "You're the best boyfriend in the entire world."

He started on his way out of the room, leaving a curious Harry alone on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after him.

"To go have a wank!" Louis replied. "Feel free to join!"

Harry sat back in his seat, shaking his head. Finally he laughed, letting his head hit the back of the couch. He eventually stood up, heading into their bedroom, stripping himself naked and sliding into the bed.

Maybe Louis had the right idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it. I live to please, after all. :) Thanks to everyone who's commented or left Kudos! I try to reply to all of the comments. And thanks to the few who bookmarked, it put a smile on my face.
> 
> Continue to be your fabulous self,
> 
> Kristen xx <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you okay?" Harry muttered into his ear once he could be heard over Louis' heavy breathing.
> 
> "I'm—I'm pregnant, Harry," he replied, curling deeper into Harry's shoulder. "I'm scared."
> 
> "Don't be," Harry assured him. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****I have lost every ounce of inspiration to update this, in all honesty. It's barely average and I'm ashamed of it. However, it'd be a shame and a waste to completely throw this away. I will try to have a longer one-shot version of this posted sometime. When I do, I'll post a "final" chapter to this. I will not be deleting this story as I have some comments I need to keep for other prompts, sorry. :( If you have any questions, please direct them[here](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/faq)!! :) Have a lovely life. :3**

_Really_. This was just Louis' luck.

The doctor the boys' usually used— _the best there is,_ he'd remembered Simon assuring them—was _busy_. As in Louis couldn't go to see her. For another day, at the very least. Which meant no sex for Louis for a whole other day, and damn it, the thought made him want to explode. Because when you have a boyfriend like Harry Styles, it's really hard to not just jump his bones every time you see him.

And another 24 hours without sex when Louis was this desperate? Pure _hell._

There were other doctors, of course, but Harry wouldn't allow him anywhere else. And it wasn't because he wasn't worried about Louis—no, it was the exact opposite. He didn't know if he could _trust_ another doctor, knowing how famous they had become. He didn't know if it would all be confidential, and he didn't want the world making fun of Louis for whatever could be wrong with him.

And then there was being a part of the world's biggest boyband—that should give him some sort of, like, easy access to everything, right? He could throw a bitch fit at the doctor's office until they gave him his appointment. But before he could go through with it, he'd think of all the _actual_ sick people; children, men and women with children at home, the elderly. And if he went all diva on the office, he'd be putting his petty needs and sexual tension in front of _all_ of those people.

Yeah. He really couldn't do that. Besides, he didn't think the doctor was necessary. All he needed to do was seduce Harry, tease him until he forgot about his own rules. Then Louis would have no reason to feel bitter towards the doctor when Harry undoubtedly would make him visit anyway.

"You've been unusually quiet," Harry remarked, taking a sip of his water. Louis watched him gulp it down, swallowing as he did. Harry didn't seem to notice, or if he had, he pretended not to.

"That's the wonderful sound of me thinking," Louis replied. Very obviously raking his eyes over Harry's body, he smirked. "If the silence bothers you that much, I can think of many ways that we could fill it."

"M'not in the mood for karaoke, Lou," Harry said. He laughed to himself at Louis' gobsmacked expression. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Neither am I," Louis said quickly. Leaning back, he continued. "I was thinking more along the lines of something involving our nudity."

"Naked karaoke?"

"Fuck you, Harold." Louis murmured, then his voice rose. "How obvious do I have to be when saying I want you to fuck me?!"

"I've gotten the message, Louis," Harry said, smiling. "But you know what I said about it, and you can go into the doctor tomorrow."

"But tomorrow isn't _now_ ," Louis insisted, a hint of whining to his tone.

"Thanks for informing me."

" _Harry,_ " Louis full-blown whined.

" _Louis_ ," Harry mocked, smiling at him. Louis sat completely still and settled for glaring at the boy. He sighed, draping his thighs across Harry's lap and crossing his arms. He pouted his lips, giving Harry the most saddened look he could muster. "You are the most infuriating boyfriend in the universe."

Harry patted Louis' thighs, leaning over to kiss him. "You'll thank me when we get back tomorrow."

Louis scoffed. "Doubtful."

Harry kissed him again, this time on his jaw and ignored his words. "Zayn and Liam called and said they're coming to check on you later today. Niall said he'd be over tonight after a solo interview or something." He crawled behind Louis, causing the latter to lean back into him.

Louis sighed, laying his head against Harry's chest. "There's no need for them to check on me. I'm not fucking sick. You don't have to baby me."

"Oh, Lou," Harry began teasingly. "You know I'm going to baby you no matter what. You're too precious not to." Harry smiled then, placing a kiss to Louis' temple. "Be nice when they come over, and I might even let you ride me."

Damn him. Damn Harry for knowing exactly what Louis liked, and what he wanted in bed. He whimpered helplessly, biting his bottom lip. "You're not helping, Harry."

Harry laughed. "Sorry. Let's cuddle and sleep it off, yeah?"

Louis pouted. "You're lucky I've been dying for a cuddle all day."

Harry didn't reply, simply kissing Louis' mouth one last time before allowing them both to fall into a peaceful sleep.

~~~

"...Zayn, don't wake them."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Leave, let them sleep."

"They were expecting us though."

A sigh. "They'll be okay. They'd probably appreciate it if we let them sleep in anyw—"

"M'up," Harry mumbled sleepily. He blinked his eyes open, stretching as well as he could without jarring Louis awake. His eyes came into focus only to see both Liam and Zayn staring back at him.

"We're sorry for waking you," Liam apologized immediately, but quietly. Zayn nodded his agreement, smiling a tiny smile. "We can still leave, if you'd like."

Harry shook his head, shifting only in the slightest. "No, you... you've come here,so you're gonna stay."

"But Louis—"

"—would be upset about missing two of his best mates coming over." He smiled. "Trust me, I'd get an earful for it later."

Liam smiled weakly in return. "Okay. Only if you're sure."

Harry nodded, moving himself in a way that was sure to wake Louis. He gently shook his shoulder, keeping his touch light and his voice lighter as he spoke. "Lou?"

Thankfully, Louis had never been that heavy of a sleeper, and woke within seconds. Sadly, when Louis _did_ wake up, he was always disoriented and had no control of his mouth for the first few minutes while he was still between the state of sleep and awareness. Which usually lead to him saying some dirty things, Harry getting an unfortunate erection, and then some very slow, languid love-making. But right now, Liam and Zayn were here and neither of them had ever been that into exhibitionism (at least not on _this_ level) so only half of that could come true.

Louis, however, didn't seem to notice, or care if he had.

"Had the best dream..." He muttered into Harry's chest. "Sucked ya off. Good." He smiled dreamily, and his expressions mixed with the way he spoke was teetering on the edge of somewhat drugged.

"Lou," Harry muttered cautiously, then gestured to show him they had company. Louis looked up, taking in the sight of Liam and Zayn, then shrugged and cuddled back into Harry's chest. "They're used to it."

Harry sighed. "I'm sor—"

"Don't be," Zayn interrupted him. "Like he said, used to it."

Liam smiled, addressing his question to Louis. "How are you feeling?"

"Hard," Louis muttered into Harry's shirt, then sighed and gave a real answer. "M'fine. But Curly here won't believe me."

"I'm sure he has good reason," Liam said, and Harry gave him a nod as a silent 'thank you.'

Harry expected a witty response, but Louis was quiet. "Whatever," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm hungry."

Harry had ended up cooking a meal for the four of them, even though Zayn and Liam had insisted he didn't have to. But Harry had countered, saying they were his guests at the moment and they should let him be a good host. And maybe he wanted to make up for Louis' behavior just a little bit, even though they'd both assured him it was totally fine.

They talked about everything over lunch. They discussed their nearest performance, but that was about it for anything work-related. They preferred to pretend to be normal lads, hanging out at a friend's house for a slumber party or something similar in their time off—as soon as they were back in the public eye, it was back to all white smiles and the occasional lie. Which, if you were Harry or Louis, the latter came more often than the former.

Zayn told them about his latest art project—a sculpture for a children's hospital—and received many pats on the back and _Good on you, mate_ 's from the others. Liam informed them of his newly found love of intellectually provoking board games, to which they all groaned and commented on how much of  a stereotypical old man he was becoming at the age of nineteen. Harry even threw in a few of his adorably stupid knock-knock jokes, and maybe Louis laughed at every one of them.

The only one who remained relatively quiet throughout the meal was Louis, shockingly. Liam and Zayn must've realized his off mood because only a few minutes after lunch was over, they were excusing themselves after assuring Harry and Louis they'd see them tomorrow night at the concert.

Bidding them their goodbyes, Harry and Louis allowed their friends to leave. However, as soon as the door was closed, Harry was guiding Louis to a couch and sitting him down. Louis had huffed at his antics ("I'm not a fucking _child_ , Harry. I can walk.") but let him lead him anyway because he really wasn't in the mood for fighting.

Harry knew something was wrong at this point; Louis was being rude, yet quiet, and that wasn't something normal for the loud and flamboyantly so boy. But if Harry learned one thing about Louis over the past two and a half years of dating him, it was that he didn't like to talk when he was upset.

He settled for cuddling him on the couch instead because Louis never refused his cuddles. "Cuddles from Heaven itself," Harry remembered Louis comparing them too once, and he smiled at the memory.

"I'm so in love with you," he murmured out of the blue. Despite Louis' continuous quiet that he seemed pretty adamant about not breaking, he replied anyway.

"I'm in love with you, too," he said simply. He pecked Harry's lips and then fell back into himself and laid there, taking everything in. He was with Harry and he was happy and that was all that mattered.

~~~

The next morning, Harry was up bright and early for Louis' appointment. Louis, however, had fallen captive to the comfort of their bed.

"It's warm and I'm lazy as shit," he muttered into the pillow. "Plus we usually have sex here."

Harry sighed. "And you'll be getting absolutely _no_ sex if you don't get up and get dressed."

Louis groaned. "Don't make me choose, we both know which one I'll pick."

"Which is exactly _why_ I'm making you choose," Harry smirked. He threw the blanket off of him and patted his bum. "Up, Lou. Your appointment's in a half hour."

He murmured something that soundly faintly like, "Cunt," before he got out of bed. Harry had left the room, undoubtedly to find his worn-out brown boots that he just couldn't get rid of, and he'd been nice enough to set out an outfit for Louis to change into. It was something he'd be comfortable in, and he thanked Harry mentally for knowing him so well.

The ride there was quiet, save for Harry's hipster-esque Indie music flowing softly through the speakers. Harry was humming along, and even Louis was muttering the words unknowingly. He stopped as soon as Harry pointed it out, but Harry still had a smug look the rest of the way to the hospital.

When Harry pulled into the private parking lot—they couldn't even be risked getting seen coming out of the same vehicle anymore, due to their insanely secretive management—Louis sighed in relief. The sooner he got in, the sooner he could leave.

They didn't even acknowledge each other as they got out of the vehicle, just in case of wandering paps or some other type of scum. They stood at an uncomfortable distance, much like the way Louis preferred to walk with Eleanor. Not that he had anything against her—she was only doing her job, after all—it was just that he didn't feel the need to make people believe they were in a happy, committed relationship when they weren't.

As soon as they entered the room, Louis let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist; this place had a good enough secrecy policy (one that could land with a lawsuit if disobeyed) and a lack of windows that he could without worry.

He lead them to a spot in the corner, one away from all the few people crowding the room. Louis wasn't in a socializing mood, which was odd for Harry to witness, but he wasn't going to say a word. Besides, it only meant more Louis to himself, something Harry had absolutely no problem with.

Louis also seemed to be in more of a cuddling mood than usual—typically, Harry would initiate it, and while Louis had no problem with snuggling Harry whatsoever, he just wasn't that huge on curling into his boyfriend's side. But now that seemed to be the only position he was comfortable in.

"This is still stupid," Louis muttered as he traced the outline of Harry's ship tattoo with his fingers. "I feel fine."

"Sure, you seemed to be feeling great at three o'clock last night when I woke up to you puking your guts into the toilet." He sighed, wrapping his arm tighter around Louis. "We're already here, Lou, don't fight me."

His words seemed to have an affect on him to an extent since Louis' only reply was leaning further into Harry's side and breathing in deeply. "Okay."

By the time the doctor had called for them to go back, Louis was almost asleep.

"Damn it," he muttered when Harry had nudged his side. He grumbled, dragging Harry with him as he stood. "Come on, Curly."

Louis surprisingly let the nurse lead him back without objection, but he stayed impossibly close to Harry's side. That part was normal, though, so Harry couldn't bring himself to do anything but smile.

"Your doctor will be in here soon," the man informed them. Harry offered him a nod, one the nurse returned before exitting the room.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate doctors?" Louis murmured, leaning back on the bed against the wall.

"Thirteen times in the past two days alone."

"You counted?"

"Hard not to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I love you and you're perfect."

Louis rolled his eyes, but a smile crept its way up onto his face nonetheless. He loved to have these little "arguments" with Harry—he liked the way Harry had grown accustomed to his bantering ways and always knew the perfect way to reply. It was something Louis was sure would follow them into their later years, given that they were still together by then (and Louis was pretty sure they would be).

"How romantic," he replied, just as the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged women looking as television-doctor as he'd ever seen anyone, including television doctors.

She introduced herself, but Louis only half-listened since he didn't plan on coming back here anytime soon. Or ever. Ever was good.

"...so what seems to be the problem, Louis?"

She used his first name as if they were on a friendly level, and that sort of pissed Louis off. But he was in a pretty decent mood, and he wasn't about to take it out on this lady he didn't know and was only doing her job.

"I throw up a lot," he said, thinking back to the past few days. He chanced a look at Harry before continuing. "Started sleeping more, too. And the occasional headache, but that's probably because I have that dork over there for a housemate."

He meant it as a joke, and knew Harry understood when he saw his boyfriend smile at him from the corner of his eye.

The woman smiled softly, awkwardly laughing as an attempt to regain Louis' attention. "It's probably a stomach bug. There's one that seems to be going around recently, and with how often you're surrounded by different people it wouldn't surprise me."

Harry smiled charmingly at the woman, speaking for the first time since her arrival. "Thank you."

She returned the smile with ease, then directed her attention back to her patient. "I'm going to run some tests just to be sure, okay? Hope you don't have a fear of needles," she murmured jokingly, but it only seemed half-hearted.

"Not fear," Louis replied, smiling weakly. "Hatred."

"Sorry, then," she said but it didn't sound the most sincere. Louis was thankful when she left the room, leaving Harry and Louis to themselves.

"She seemed nice," Harry commented as a way of breaking the silence. Louis laughed softly, covering his eyes with his hands.

"You're only saying that because she's about to stab me with a needle," he whispered, then looked to his side, uncovering his eyes and finding Harry's mouth about five inches closer than it was before. He'd be lying if he said it he didn't want to kiss him, but he ignored the temptation.

"Maybe," Harry drawled, adding about two extra seconds of sound to the word. But Louis' didn't mind because that was just _Harry_ and he really loved Harry. "I'll be right here to hold your hand, okay?"

"Bugger off," Louis murmured, which was soon followed by the sound of Harry's laughter.

"M'sorry," Harry said, reaching over to stroke Louis' cheek thoughtfully. "But seriously, if you feel even the least bit scared, I'm here."

That was something else Louis really loved about Harry—he could go from joking to serious in a few seconds flat, and he knew when and where the time for each was. He was so unbelievably caring, too, and Louis often wondered how he got so lucky.

"Okay," Louis said quietly and he was about to kiss Harry just because he could, but the doctor entered the room again with a needle and Louis gulped. He felt Harry's hands on his soon after and instantly calmed down. When he looked to Harry to give a silent thank-you, he found his boyfriend staring at the doctor expectantly while smiling the way he usually would in interviews when they were discreetly touching each other under the table—or not so discreetly, as management had informed them.

"Ready?" she asked and Louis only nodded softly, tightening his grip on Harry's hand; he hated to feel weak, but needles were fucking scary and he trusted Harry.

Soon enough, she had filled up a little tube with his blood and Louis had to turn away because blood was pretty gross, especially when he knew it was his own. She left again soon after with promises of returning in a little while with the results.

This time, Louis settled into the silence comfortably as he waited for the doctor to return. He must've started falling asleep again because he was harshly awoken by the sound of a door slamming shut. "I'm sorry," the lady apologized once she was inside, giving Louis a half-smile. Louis just waved his hand dismissively, sitting up.

"What were the results?" Harry asked immediately. "Is Louis okay?"

She smiled. "Depending on your definition of okay."

"Am I going to die?!" Louis asked as soon as she had finished speaking. He was actually worried for once, something he tried to hide in front of Harry. But, hey, if he was dying he sort of had the right.

"No," she was quick to amend. "You're perfectly healthy. Doctor's honor."

"I told you I didn't need to go to the doctor," Louis said to Harry. Harry looked from him, then to the doctor again in shock. "But—he's not, like. He's throwing up and—and sleeping, and—"

"I can explain all of that," she interrupted Harry's ramblings. "Just give me time."

Louis rolled his eyes, while Harry clasped his hands in his lap and gave his full attention to the doctor.

"Now, since this office is so..." she paused, looking for the right words, "... _useful_ to the richer, celebrity-types, you get the best treatment there is. Meaning, we test for everything, no matter what the circumstances—ranging from cancer to STDs, the lot.

"When I said you were perfectly healthy, Mr. Tomlinson, I wasn't lying. Your body is reacting in a perfectly normal way, given your condition."

"Condition?" Louis asked incredulously. He wanted to scream because fucking _hell_ , this lady sure knew how to skirt around the topic. It was infuriating him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't so much angry at here as he was worried for himself—even though he had been assured before, with the way she was talking, Louis was sure she was about to tell him he had a month to live, if that. "What's wrong with me?"

Louis was sure he'd never sounded like such a child in his life.

"Well—" she cut herself off, as if debating the best way to deliver the news. "You have two options here. I can either ease you into it, or rip off the band-aid. Your choice."

"Band-aid," Louis answered in a small tone, but he felt better when Harry's hand tightened around his own.

"You're pregnant."

Louis barely had time to process his thoughts—the only thing reminding him that he was, in fact, a living, breathing person was Harry's hands still holding almost too tightly to Louis, almost as if he hadn't processed the words himself. Which he probably hadn't.

"Excuse me?" Louis managed to squeak out.

"You're pregnant. Around nine weeks in, by the looks of it. A bit later than usual for morning sickness to start, but not enough of a margin to cause worry."

 _To cause worry,_ Louis repeated in his head, rolling the words around his brain. _Of course. You tell me I'm a fucking pregnant guy, but yeah. Totally no need for worry._

This woman was obviously fucking crazy, and Louis couldn't be convinced otherwise.

But then again—Louis bit his lip, doing his best to ignore the obvious. The ridiculous cravings, the ever-changing moods, and most embarrassingly, the slight weight gain. It all made sense now, in a way. Or, it made more sense than it did before.

"Can you give us a moment?" Harry asked the doctor. His expression was blank, seemingly unreadable, even to Louis. Typically, Harry was an open book to him so this more worrisome than anything Louis'd ever dealt with.

The doctor nodded, gave them the smallest of smiles, and exited the room.

"She's punking us. There's a fucking hidden camera in here somewhere, and Ashton Kutcher is about to walk through that door and shout 'You've been Punk'd!' Not fucking funny."

Louis panicked in the moment he heard no reply from Harry. He turned around in only the slightest to find Harry still blankly staring at the wall. He was worried and scared and _fuck_ , he just needed Harry to reassure him.

"That's what it is. Right, Harry?" Louis tried nudging his arm. "Harry. Don't fall for it—it's a fucking joke, I swear."

"Shh," Harry murmured, finally giving Louis his attention. "I'm thinking."

"Oh. Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. I wish I'd been considerate of your feelings. You know, since you're the one the fucking professional doctor just said was pregnant. How fucking rude of me."

"Stop swearing," Harry said, bringing the hand he had wrapped around Louis' to his chest. "Like, that's bad for pregnant women to do, isn't it? Stress levels and all that."

"No," Louis said. "For one, I'm not a damn _woman_ , much less a pregnant one. And I'll fucking swear as much as I fucking please." He sighed, jerking his hand from Harry's. "Don't tell me you believe this—this _bullshit._ "

"You don't?" Harry asked, quirking a curious eye brow.

"Of course not," Louis answered, sounding offended that Harry even needed to ask. "I mean, I'm a _dude._ I have a dick."

"Stranger things have happened," Harry replied, his tone soft, comforting.

"But not to _me_ ," Louis said, as if saying it out loud made it more true. "I just—it's impossible."

"Maybe not," Harry whispered, leaning closer to Louis, as if he knew his touch would calm Louis. Well, if he was expecting Louis to admit that out loud, he was up a shit creek with no paddle.

"But she's _lying,_ " Louis whispered in a final attempt at convincing Harry just as much as himself.

"She seemed pretty serious to me." Harry leaned closer, grabbing at Louis' hands once again. This time, Louis didn't pull away. "Why are you denying it, Lou? Does having a child with me repulse you that much?"

Louis shook his head. "What—no. _No_. I mean—" He cut off, unsure of where he was going. But everything became blurry in that moment because—he was _pregnant_. Shit. Fuck. _Fuck_. He's pregnant and that's terrifying.

He reacted the only way he knew how; he started crying and crying and _crying._ He vaguely felt Harry wrap his arms around him and pull him into his lap on the small hospital chair, rubbing soothingly along his skin. He was sure he had never looked so unattractive in his life, but Harry was still there whispering sweet nothings into his ear and holding him as securely as possible.

His sobs began dying down around ten minutes later, and Louis was thankful the doctor hadn't returned; he hated having Harry see him like this, much less a woman who was practically a stranger.

"Are you okay?" Harry muttered into his ear once he could be heard over Louis' heavy breathing.

"I'm—I'm pregnant, Harry," he replied, curling deeper into Harry's shoulder. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Harry assured him. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"It's _everything_ to be afraid of," Louis countered. "We're not—I'm not ready to be a parent. I can't do this, Haz, I'll fuck up. I don't want to fuck up."

"Then you won't." Harry began brushing some hair from Louis' forehead, allowing himself to see Louis' eyes as his boyfriend had seemed deadset on hiding them. "We can do it, Louis. We're—fuck, Louis. This is a fucking blessing. From God, or Buddha, or whoever. You and me, we get a miniature us. And I'm happy."

Louis finally got the nerve to look up, staring at Harry's expression. He was the shittiest liar Louis had ever seen, and given that, Louis knew it would show on his face if he wasn't sincere. But he looked so genuine in that moment that Louis couldn't really do anything but agree.

"Really?" he said hopefully, the corners of his mouth twitching up. At the sight, Harry full-on grinned.

"As long as you're okay, yes," he said quietly, then in a more serious tone. " _Are_ you okay, Lou?"

Louis sighed. "I guess," he murmured. Then more convincingly, "Yeah. Yes, I'm okay."

Harry grinned. "Good."

When he kissed Louis, neither of them gave a second thought to all the shit they'd have to go through now—starting with delivering the news to their families and the boys and fucking _management_. But it was okay, because they were going to have a baby soon, the perfect mix of the two of them, and neither of them could be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about no TV at all?" Louis offered. "How about we go upstairs and take a bath together?"
> 
> Harry smiled, kissing Louis on the side of the head. "You mean go upstairs and take a bath together so you can try and seduce me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****I have lost every ounce of inspiration to update this, in all honesty. It's barely average and I'm ashamed of it. However, it'd be a shame and a waste to completely throw this away. I will try to have a longer one-shot version of this posted sometime. When I do, I'll post a "final" chapter to this. I will not be deleting this story as I have some comments I need to keep for other prompts, sorry. :( If you have any questions, please direct them[here](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/faq)!! :) Have a lovely life. :3**

The ride home consisted of Louis bouncing his knee and Harry juggling his time between looking at the road and looking at Louis.

Louis wanted to do _something_ —scream, cry, laugh, joke around, he'd even settle for whining like a insolent toddler. But instead he sat there, no emotion on his face at all as he thought.

Half of Louis was happy—he knew (or hoped) one day he and Harry would get married and want to start their own happy little family, and then would come the debate of surrogacy or adoption. And then more choices would spring from that choice, and soon enough they'd be stressed from arguing over what to do. This way, they didn't have any choices to make—which was both a pro and a con.

There was also the fact that this child would be one-hundred percent theirs—half Harry, half Louis, completely their own. That was something most same-sex couples couldn't say, and Louis was thankful to get such news.

But then there was the idea that they weren't ready—they were in a _boyband_ for fuck's sake. Harry was only nineteen, Louis only twenty-one. Their careers had just started, they were in the fucking _closet_ , and now they suddenly have a baby on the way? The only thing running through Louis' mind was how much deeper he could dig himself into trouble; he hoped it could be deep enough to be considered his grave.

Not to mention the strain it could put on their relationship. Babies weren't easy to take care of, if Louis' years helping his mother raise his sisters were any indication. And now she was divorced, and that could've been for a number of different reasons, but. Louis couldn't handle losing Harry, especially if they had a child that they'd have to split their time between.

"You're being unbearably quiet," Harry said once they pulled up to a stoplight. He offered no other words. The statement alone sounded almost accusatory, but nothing in Harry's eyes said he was angry. Just curious.

"I'm thinking," Louis replied. "You know, that thing you do with your brain."

It wasn't really funny or witty in the least, but it was considered light-hearted and a conversation starter, so Louis considered it a win.

"I know," Harry said softly, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a small smile. It was obvious he wanted to make some smart remark about how Louis didn't seem to do that very often, but he was remaining quiet. Almost like he was afraid of how Louis would take it.

"I'm not going to snap your head off," Louis said. "If that's what you're thinking."

Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road as the light changed to green. "I just don't wanna upset you."

Louis creased his brows. "Why would I get upset?"

Harry didn't say anything, but his eyes glanced quickly to where Louis' arms were folded over his stomach and _oh_. Yeah. He was pregnant. It was funny how easy it was for him to forget such big news in the matter of minutes. It was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"I'm not angry at you," Louis was quick to interject. "If anything, it's as much my fault as it is yours. But it's not like you _planned_ on knocking me up."

"I know—but like," Harry paused, a small sigh escaping his lips, visible in his shoulders. "How do you even feel about this, Louis?"

Louis could hear the worry in Harry's voice, spread thick over the fear of his words. "I dunno," he answered honestly. "I mean, I'm scared shitless. I'm worried about it all." He stopped, and Harry thought he was finished until he heard a whisper. "I'm worried about us."

Harry took a quick glance at Louis, plain fear evident when he asked, "Why?"

Louis shrugged. "Because a kid wasn't exactly on our agenda." He sighed. "At least not now. Not like this."

"True," Harry commented, turning onto the road that lead to their house. "But that doesn't make it any less perfect."

"But it _does_ make it harder for us to live," Louis argued. "This isn't going to be a walk in the park, Harry. It's not some stupid fairytale that always ends with 'happily ever after.' We're gonna be pushed and pressured and hated and tormented and I can't handle a percentage of that if you decide it's not worth it."

 _If you leave me._ He didn't say it, but it was clear the words were implied.

"I wouldn't—Lou, we're in this together now, okay?" Harry said. He pulled into their driveway, parking the car quickly and sloppily just so he'd be able to comfort Louis sooner. He unbuckled his seatbelt, then Louis', and pulled the older boy close enough to him that it would be considered inappropriate under different circumstances. "I'm not leaving any time soon."

Louis heard the sincerity in his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Harry had always been naive, believed virtually anything, and he had such an optimism about him that Louis was sure the band wouldn't have made it through X-Factor without him. Quite simply, Harry was too gullible for his own good.

"I mean it," Harry repeated when Louis offered no reply. "I mean it, alright? Everything's okay— _we're_ okay, Lou."

Louis visibly relaxed after hearing Harry speak those last few words, and after a few more soothing whispers and gentle strokes, Louis was calm. Or at least _calmer._

"I love you," Louis murmured, and not only because it seemed to be the only thing he could think at the moment, but because it was true.

"I love you, too," Harry replied, smiling to himself as he kissed Louis' forehead. "Always."

~~~

When they entered their home, there were three missed calls from various people who were all linked to Modest! in some way shape or form. That was why Louis unplugged the damn thing and shoved it in the corner.

"I don't want to talk to them just yet," he defended. "Or anyone. We just found out, and we deserve a night to let it sink in, right? Alone?"

Harry nodded because, yeah, he was shaking with a mixture of nerves and excitement at giving everyone the news, but Louis was right. The idea was still new to even them, and they needed to let it... settle. And the way Louis looked so hopeful about it—Harry couldn't say no.

Louis grinned from ear to ear, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the cheek. "I also wanna have my Harry time," he admitted, whispering into Harry's ear. "I'll never get enough of that."

"And I won't ever have enough Louis time," Harry replied. "Ever."

They ended up turning off their phones, consequences be saved for tomorrow, and shutting down their laptops and any other internet-connecting devices and Harry even suggested they stick to DVDs for the night—they didn't much feel like watching themselves be made out to be something they're not on the news.

"How about no TV at all?" Louis offered. "How about we go upstairs and take a bath together?"

Harry smiled, kissing Louis on the side of the head. "You mean go upstairs and take a bath together so you can try and seduce me?"

Louis sat up. "Okay, _one_ , I don't need to _try_ and seduce you, Styles," he said. "And _two_ , you promised me some fantastic sex after the doctor's appointment and," he paused for effect, "It's after the doctor's appointment."

Harry frowned. "I know... but is it, like, safe?" he asked. "Like, would it hurt it?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "The only thing that'll be hurting is my _hand_ if you don't put your dick in me."

"Glad to know this hasn't changed your eloquent wording." Harry smiled lazily. "I'll go start a bath, babe."

Louis smirked inwardly, feeling like he'd won some sort of small battle. When Harry got up, patting Louis on the bum softly on the way, Louis only blushed a little and went ahead and laid down for a minute because he deserved to relax.

After a few minutes of waiting, Louis deemed it long enough for the bath to be drawn. He took his time up the stairs, as to not seem eager, which was a feeble attempt in itself since this was Harry and he knew Louis better than anyone.

Nevertheless, Louis was greeted with a "Hi, Boo," and a kiss as soon as he reached the master bathroom.

"Hi," he replied, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he always did. He leaned in, he closed his eyes, and he smiled. Like he always did.

"Kiss me if I'm right," Harry began and Louis just _knew_ he would be. "But aren't you supposed to be, like, naked for baths?"

"You idiot," Louis whispered. He stretched up and planted a small peck to Harry's lips anyway. "If you wanted me to strip, all you had to do was ask."

Harry grinned, leaning in to peck Louis' mouth one last time before pulling his shirt over his head. Louis followed, then slipped out of his trousers and boxers and soon enough, they were both stark naked in the middle of their bathroom.

Harry slipped into the water first, spreading his limbs to make room for Louis to sit between his legs. Louis settled down into the warm water, lying his back against Harry's toned chest and leaning his head against his shoulder. Closing his eyes and soaking up the nice, relaxing feeling, he smiled.

"This is nice," he muttered, shifting just the slightest bit to get more comfortable. "Warm."

Harry laughed softly, then Louis felt a hand on his forehead, brushing back a few strands of hair, then a kiss to the skin. "Mhmm."

And caught up in the moment, Louis almost didn't want to ruin it with sex. Or maybe almost was too strong of a word.

"Kiss me," he said softly, letting his eyes flutter open and meet Harry's, something Harry had said before was too cute to resist (hence why Louis was doing it now). Louis added in a tiny smile, just because he could. Harry chuckled wholeheartedly, bringing his mouth to Louis' in a gentle kiss.

Louis brought his hand to Harry's cheek as he always did when he was ready for whatever Harry had to give; he licked his way into Harry's mouth, the familiarity bringing both a sensual and cozy feeling to it all. With his hands and mouth otherwise occupied, Louis slowly began to grind his arse back onto Harry's crotch, feeling Harry give a feeble twitch.

He smiled, satisfied with himself. "You're a total menace, you know that?" Harry smiled, reaching around to toy with Louis' balls.

"Says the—ah—man with his hands on my balls," he chokes out, the wait for this having been too long. He feels like he'll come soon, so easily, and all he can think is _finally._

"You started it," Harry argued and, really, he could be doing better things with his mouth.

Louis decided to put the argument to an end, leaning back and attaching his lips to Harry's without thought. Soon, Harry's mouth was moving against his and Louis was licking into Harry's hungrily once again. Louis continued his grinding, much like before, and moaned when he could feel Harry harden beneath him, the movement causing Harry's hands to move against Louis' cock in the most satisfying way.

Louis was embarassingly close, and he'd be damned if he came without Harry inside of him. He was pregnant for fuck's sake—who knew how much longer he'd be able to get a proper fuck before he was too bloated, like a beached whale?

He shivered. He really wasn't looking forward to that.

He was pulled back to earth by Harry tugging insistently at his cock, which really wasn't helping with his approaching orgasm predicament. Every time Harry touched him, he felt like a thirteen-year-old boy who had just discovered porn for the first time and if that wasn't embarassing, he didn't know what was.

Harry began to kiss at his neck, nipping at the parts he knew were more sensitive. Louis hummed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

He faintly heard Harry's voice in his ear, but he was too far gone to understand. "Hmm?" he found himself saying.

Harry laughed. "I told you to sit up for a second so I can grab the lube."

"Oh," Louis whispered languidly. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

Harry tried to suppress his laughter when Louis ever-so-slowly leaned his body forward until Harry was able to get up and grab a packet of lube.

"Hurry, I miss you," Louis complained from the tub. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's been two seconds and I'm four feet away from you."

"Don't care." Louis shifted as Harry returned, allowing him to get behind him once again. With his eyes lidded and back pressed against Harry's chest, he smiled. "That's too long and too many."

"Hush, you," Harry replied, smiling as he nuzzled into the back of Louis' neck. "I'm the one with the lube, now."

"And I'm the one with another person inside of me," Louis reprimanded, then thought. "And not the person I _want_ inside of me. Or the same way."

"Ew," Harry muttered. "I'm pretty sure you just compared being pregnant with our baby to sex. Gross."

"Hey, let's stop being mean and just do what Louis wants, okay?" He smiled, laughing to himself as Harry hummed in reply and kissed Louis like he'd been wanting to.

After a few minutes, Louis had been properly stretched and was more desperate than before, if that was possible. He had somehow flipped his body over so he was hovering over Harry with his thighs on either side and his mouth nipping at Harry's neck—it was more for himself than anything, to be able to feel Harry against his lips. To have the assurance of his body against his.

"I want to ride you," Louis whispered. "Can I do that, Harry?"

He could feel the way Harry's limbs tensed, then relaxed again. It was one of Harry's ticks, something Louis had found he'd usually do when he was just the right amount of turned-on to do whatever it took to get release. Louis had come to like it quite a bit.

"Whatever you want, Louis," he replied, his voice dropping an octave as it always did when they were naked and ready for each other.

"I want," Louis murmured against Harry's neck. "I want so bad."

And then he was slowly slinking his body down until Harry's tip was brushing his rim, moaning at the slightest of contact. He couldn't take it—he'd been horny for days, he was in control here, and he'd be damned if he teased _himself._

Sinking down onto Harry's cock until he was halfway inside, Louis groaned. He could vaguely feel Harry's hand on his hips, his words of encouragement breathed through the sounds of his moans, and it was all Louis could focus on. His mind was so overtaken with _HarryHarryHarry_ , the feeling of his dick up his ass—Louis began to move.

At first, it was soft, small bounces; enough to give him relief, but not enough to get him to come. He whimpered quietly, deciding to throw everything out of the window and sat down until his arse was flush against Harry's hips.

" _Fuck_ , Louis, the baby," Harry muttered and it suddenly hit to Louis how much Harry cared about this thing already—Harry had wanted a baby for a while and it was obvious, or at least what Louis got from it. And he was really good at reading people, especially Harry. But here they were, Harry ballsdeep inside of him, and he was worried about a baby that probably wasn't even visible yet—or maybe it was, Louis didn't really know. The point was Harry was already wrapped around this thing's finger.

"It'll be fine, Harry," Louis murmured in hopes of soothing his boyfriend. "Shit, just need to feel you, H," he continued breathlessly.

Harry seemed apprehensive, but then Louis impaled himself on his cock deeper than before and he was stuttering out an, "O-okay, if you're sure," before he could even think about it.

Louis continued to sink lower, then sprung up out of nowhere just to fall back down again. It continued like that—Louis bouncing on Harry's dick while Harry groaned beneath him and tugged at Louis' sides, muttering praises.

Louis was breathless and panting already. He groaned, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him forward until their lips were touching. He gently nipped at his lower lip, almost teasing. Harry let out a nearly animalistic growl.

"Louis, just—" He sighed, tilting his head backward as Louis bit at his collarbone. "Just let me fuck you, babe."

Louis wanted to fight him, he really did. But his thighs were growing tired, and he wanted to be taken over so badly. He wanted to feel Harry thrusting into him and making him feel good in the way only he knew how to, wanted to feel Harry fill him up with his cock and soon after, his come, wanted Harry surrounding his every thought until his vision was blurring and he was spurting white everywhere.

"Okay," was all he said.

And just like that, Louis was being pushed backward until his back was resting against the opposite side of the bathtub with Harry's cock pushing insistently at his hole. And this, this was _so much better_ —Harry was deeper inside of him than before, the tip of his dick pressing into his prostate nearly constant, even as Harry fucked in and out of him. Louis knew that he definitely wouldn't be lasting much longer.

"Shit, so fucking tight," Harry muttered. "Such a little slut for my cock, huh? Do anything to get it in you."

Louis felt a new wave of arousal and pure lust washing over him, flowing through his veins. Harry rarely spoke like that to Louis during sex. Even though Louis had told him countless times that he enjoyed it, Harry felt like he was degrading him. Louis had rolled his eyes when Harry told him that the first time, but it was so inexplicably Harry that he couldn't be too upset.

"Mm," Louis hummed in response, blood rising to the surface on his lip from how hard he was biting it. "Yes, fuck."

Harry put a hand on the side of the tub, hoisting Louis up just a bit. "So fucking hungry for it, got yourself pregnant. Didn't you, Lou?" he asked, but it didn't seem like he wanted an answer—yet, at least. "Rode my cock so much you knocked yourself up."

Shit. Louis was about two seconds from coming, he was sure. He didn't know why hearing Harry talk about their latest problem (or not-so-problem, depending on who you asked) was getting him so hot and bothered but _fuck_ , thinking about how Harry had mercilessly given Louis his cock so hard and so good that it caused something like this to happen... he was spilling himself onto his chest in seconds.

"Untouched—fuck, _Louis_." Louis could feel Harry's come draining into him, covering his insides. Suddenly, Harry was mouthing at Louis' neck, latching on like he needed to have his mouth on something: preferrably Louis.

"God, I fucking love you," Louis whispered after a few seconds of panting breathlessly. "I don't know why, but I love you."

"It's mutual," Harry muttered, and Louis could feel a smile pressing into his neck. And just like Louis knew he wanted him to, he continued.

"I know," he laughed softly. "We've discussed it."

~~~

"Is it really necessary to tell them?"

It was nearly eight at night, only an hour after their bathtub experience. Louis had tangled his and Harry's legs together, then their arms, until they looked like they were one. He couldn't help himself; he needed to feel Harry beside of him, like a constant reminder that he promised to be there for him.

He'd also been worrying about delivering the news; the boys had become such an important part of his life, people he had come to love so dearly, that the thought of them turning their backs on him and his boyfriend now was unbearably painful.

"They're our best friends," Harry answered. "They deserve to know."

Louis sighed. He had a point.

"But if you don't want them to know, they don't have to."

Louis looked up at Harry then. It was so obvious how happy Harry was about this, how excited he was to tell their friends and family, how happy he was that someday he'd be able to pull out his wallet and show a picture to some stranger and say "That's my kid."

And Louis, he couldn't take that from Harry. That'd be selfish and unforgiveable—Louis probably wouldn't forgive himself. No. He was just being stupid and worrying about things he shouldn't even be thinking about; this was _their_ night, after all.

"No, no," Louis shook his head, sighing. "I do want them to know, Harry." He bit his lip, careful to find the right wording for the next part. "I just—I don't want them to react in any way that isn't positive, you know?"

Harry smiled lazily, leaning over to peck Louis' forehead. "Nah. They love us too much to leave us," he whispered. Running the pad of his thumb over Louis' cheek, he grinned. "We're all in this together."

Louis laughed. "You absolute wanker. You totally had me getting all sappy there until you ruined it with a High School Musical quote."

"'Ruin' and 'High School Musical' are two words that should never be in the same sentence," Harry muttered. "Now shut up. My soaps are coming on soon and I want to hear every word."

Louis hummed. "Sure thing, my housewife," he whispered teasingly. "Make sure you wash all the dishes and make breakfast for me while wearing a fifties dress and apron."

Harry grinned and Louis didn't doubt that he'd imagined himself doing just that. "Maybe I will."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's cheek. "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He hadn't meant to ask it so seriously; it was supposed to be a joke. But maybe somewhere in the back of his mind, he just needed the reassurance.

"Yeah." Harry pulled Louis closer to him, leaning so he could whisper in his ear. It seemed like such an intimate moment, even without them shoving their tongues down each other's throats. "I totally would."

"You know," Louis grinned. "I might just do the same for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading even though I'm a procrastinating little shit. :) 
> 
> Have yourself a wonderful day, and a merry Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever other religious holiday you may be celebrating! (Excuse my uncultured mind) Or not celebrating, that's chill too. Just have a nice December. <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ tumblr: [theycalluslarrystylinson](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
